Fairy Tale One Piece
by Kimi-X
Summary: one piece combined with fairy tales combined with me writing them that can be good mainly boa x luffy pairings will accept other fairy tales as a chapter of fairy tail goodness. -also please don't confuse this as a cross over of fairy tail-


Kimi-X: yes that's right I am Kimi-X but I've changed my recently~~~

Karou: to a guy's name and not just any guy

Kimi-X: soyo!!(That's right) I've changed to Ash Crimson The Crimson Fighter ~~~~~ except Fan Fiction wouldn't let me put a extra space……-.-;;;;

Karou: just to let people know Ash Crimson is an anti-hero, anti-villain character from king of fighters, an awesome game a must play!!

Kimi-X: yup and this my new fiction for those who read about this in my fairy tail fiction would know and yes its BoaxLuffy pairing but may contain other parings~~~ it also has my OC's including Miko~~~ here's the full summary~~~

Summary: we know the one piece world. But what happens if you mix one piece with fairy tales~~!! That's right this not a cross over of Fairy Tail~~!!! it'll contain all your childhood memories if you have fairytale for me I'll happily edit it to one piece style I'll also include your name for it~~! BoaxLuffy but other pairings will be in it!!!

Disclaimer: never shall I own fairy tales or One Piece but I do own Miko, Thoru and the lousy Karou *Karou throws a book at me* oww~~~~~

Note: fell free to send in some fairy tales of your own even made up ones will do!!! ^.^ enjoy~~~~~

Chapter 1 – one piece enters the world of…..Ash Luffy!!

One day a young princess walked around an apple tree she had short black hair and a red silk dress that's short and she wore a straw hat (and a flat chest….sorry). He, I mean, She picked up some apples and ran into the castle to give to the queen, Zorina who had up to her shoulder hair length that was green like algae she wore a green dress and had three mirrors at her side and crow named Usorw and seemed to constantly lie it had a long upper beak.

Queen Zorina was looking at her self in her three mirrors and asked all three of them some thing.

"Oh dear mirrors I hold two in my hand and one on the mirror holder who's the most strongly unbelievably hot and awesomely powerful one in the world!!!!" asked Zorina one mirror replied.

"Thief Nami who is steeling your crown and has diapered with it, is truly the most unbelievable" the second one replied with a different answer.

"The Blue haired Franky is the most awesome one, have you seen his dance!?" then the third one replied.

"the one who is better than you in all categories is Ash Luffy your step son" then Zorina turned and pointed his hand into the air and was yelling to call the bone-man to my room. Soon a Skeleton entered the room dressed like a huntsmen.

"You called Queen Zorina?"

"Of course I called you Brookze, kill Ash Luffy!!! And bring me his, I mean, her Heart!!!! So I can eat it" Zorina started a stew and Brookze ran over to Ash Luffy and took him into the spooky forest of spookiness.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" asked Ash Luffy.

"Because I was ordered to, but I can't kill you~~~…I have an idea you must run into the spooky forest by yourself and look for a house with 7 dwarves. Hurry and stop eating those mushrooms!!" Brookze said as Ash Luffy ate some mushrooms. Soon Ash Luffy was walking down a path towards a house which was small but nice and warm, he, I mean, she entered the small tidy house and she was feeling really tried and saw some beds, she fixed the beds together and went to sleep.

Seven small people who turned out to be dwarves.

The first one was leading the group she had short orange hair and was wearing skirt and a black top that said 'mode' in pink she was holding a map rolled up. Her name was Nakia.

The second had raven black hair that reached up to her shoulders she was carrying a black bag to match her black dress and high healed shoes. Her name was Ronia.

The third was wearing a gypsies outfit and had her long blue hair, which went up to her waist, tied up in a ponytail with a few bangs hugging her face. Her name was Vida

The fourth had was fawning over the three ladies in front he had blonde hair that covered one eye he was dressed in waiter's suit and was smoking a cigarette. His name was Sangi.

The fifth looked old and had red hair, he had one arm missing and three scars across his face he was laughing and drinking at the same time. His name Shadkie.

The sixth shoulder length wavy hair he wore no shirt and he wore a hat and shorts, his hat had two faces on it a happy face and a sad one, on his shorts he had a knife in pretty cover. His name Spades.

The seventh one (finally) looked like young teen he had short black hair and wore a tench coat with shorts he had three swords and a hat with a 'K' on it. His name Kardinya.

"WHAT'S WITH THESE STUPID NAMES YOU MORON OF A WRITER!!!?AND WHY THE FUCK DOES MY NAME SOUND SO GIRLY!!!!" Kardinya yelled at the sky.

"Live with soon we will have our own names back" Sangi said patting Kardinya on the back. Soon they reached their house and saw Ash Luffy sleeping on the beds this made Nakia mad so mad she grabbed Spades and threw him at the sleeping Ash Luffy knocking her off the bed and falling off the bed.

"OW! Why you do that mister small man, oh wait….did I squish you Ahhh I killed you!!!" Ash Luffy started to panic then Shadkie hit her over the head to stop her from ruining the house. Soon the house was quite and Ash Luffy told them the story they decided to stay only if he paid 1000 Berri monthly (yes Nakia decides who stays and who goes she owns the house).

One day when they all had to leave for another treasure hunt Ash Luffy was left home alone.

"Don't open the door to anyone no matter what" said Vida.

"And if the person suddenly appears in the middle of the room then open the door" said Shadkie

"Unless it's Sangi then throw him out the window" said Nakia.

"I think she shouldn't do that" said Ronia.

"Yeah she should throw him the fire" added Spades.

"Or eat him" adding to the list, said Kardinya looking at Ash Luffy eating a mushroom this earned them a hit from Sangi.

"If you are in trouble call my name and I'll come to your rescue!" said Sangi.

"Yeah on small notice" snickered Spades.

"URASAI!!!" Sangi fought with them for a while and was finished by Nakia who knocked them all out. They left dragging Spades, Sangi and Kardinya's sleeping bodies away. Soon only the forest could be heard and while Ash Luffy was cleaning some things a old lady with green hair appeared in the middle of the room with apple basket.

"Ah you have to go old lady" Ash Luffy opened the door and showed her out but the old lady didn't want to leave.

"If you buy some apples I'll leave if you don't I won't budge at all" said the old lady in her mind she was laughing _'soon she'll buy a apple and eat it and fall asleep and never wake up!!! But with the side effect of being kissed by her true love…. But what chance of that happing ever showing huh!?! And it took me so long to make this apple I think I should have a flash back of it'_

_Flashback_

_Queen Zorina was standing over a pot angry with her huntsmen she threw him in the pot as well and dipped a apple in the weird soup and disguised herself as a old woman_

_End flashback_

'_HAHAH'_ as Zorina laughed in her mind Ash Luffy was pushing her out side "AHH wait I won't leave buy a apple and eat it then I'll leave" she said as she ran around and sat herself down on the floor. Ash Luffy sighed and took out some coins and bought a apple.

"Fine I'll buy a apple give it to me" Zorina gave her a apple and Ash Luffy ate it and fell down. Zorina took off her disguise and left the small house.

A few days later the seven dwarves came back but when they opened the door they found Ash Luffy asleep.

"Try shaking her!!!" said Kardinya and Shadkie shook her but that didn't work

"A kiss from me~~" shouted Sangi and he kissed but that didn't work at all they tried everything from a sudden loud noise to throwing cold and hot water on her soon they decided to put her in a glass coffin till somebody came by with an answer to their problem……

A few years later a young prince with long ebony hair and a amour that said 'By Hansock' on it (and he has a chest…) , came riding by the forest hearing tales about a princess sealed in a deep sleep and only her true love can free her. She rode on till she found a small house she peaked in and saw seven small people.

"Excuse me can you tell me were the sleeping princess is?" she said as she kicked a bird out of her way.

"Eh you know a way to wake Ash Luffy?" said Nakia

"Maybe I'll know once I see her" said Hansock, the small people got up showed her where Ash Luffy lay asleep Hansock took of the glass cover and stared at him, I mean, her and then leaned in close and kissed her this woke Ash Luffy who got up while kissing Hansock deeply as to say thankyou they broke the kiss and fell in deep love…..till Nakia attacked Ash Luffy.

"Your rent is overdue give me my rent money!!!" then she started to hug her and the rest of the group jumped on Ash Luffy and hugged her. Hansock picked Ash Luffy and her on his horse and invited the dwarves to the wedding.

Soon they had the wedding and Zorina came in and disappeared in a poof of smoke of her own anger.

_The end~~~_

Kimi-X: oh wow writing that was fun~~~~

Karou: Garr why the stupid names!!!

Nami: get her!!!

Kimi-X: Ahhh wait can some thing first before you pummel me!!~~~

Luffy: ok but hurry!!

Kimi-X: yes, well readers can you find out who acted as who in chapter~~? If you can I'll do something nice and include you in the next chapter!! Also please review~~

Boa: I was man and Luffy-pon was woman how could you!!!!

Kimi-X: *gets attacked by everyone* review~~~~~


End file.
